


wishful thinking

by haissitall



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: АУ, где Техно - император Антарктической Империи, а Уилбур - его министр и любовник.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> инфа об аушке [туть](https://vk.com/wall-176034406_272)

Техноблейд знал, какой шёпот раздавался по его угловатому, строгому дворцу на треугольных арках-сваях. Что говорили в офисных правительственных коридорах, стоя с бумажными стаканчиками у пластиковых растений. Что разносилось по шумным общепитам, как грязный снег на подошвах ботинок: что Уилбур им манипулирует, что Уилбур им вертит, как хочет, использует наивного влюблённого солдафона на троне, которому достаточно одной улыбки на этом слащавом личике, чтобы отдать ему целую страну. И что Уилбур спит в его покоях чаще, чем в своих двухэтажных апартаментах.

Последний слух был похож на правду.

Всё остальное было едва ли верно: Техноблейд не был так уж очарован Уилбуром. Он слишком много думал для такого. Он думал так много, что подчас забывал действовать, настолько поглощённый планированием десятого шага, что дело до первого уже не доходило - по его интеллектуальным дебрям любовь просто не пробиралась. Его сердце было слишком жирным, слишком тяжёлым на подъём для такого. Он думал так много, что это мешало ему спать.

Поэтому он положил голову Уилбуру на грудь, дыша пяточком ему в шею, чтобы тот мог лениво гладить ворс на его рыле и бормотать ему какую-то историю из своей жизни.

\- Там где я жил, - зевок, - туда завезли очень много цветов, тюльпанов в особенности, потому что туда когда-то переехали все Нидерланды…

Уилбур родился на севере, у другого полюса, на который переселился просвящённый мир. Там были игрушечные двухэтажные домики из кирпича, с любовью привезённые из затопленной Европы, и Техноблейд никогда бы не поверил, что Уилбур на самом деле из такой прилизанной тихой заводи. Хорошо, что ему пришлось бежать в Антарктику - голые фасады радикальных цветов и острые углы ножек-свай, исписанные граффити, ему больше подходили. Техноблейд погладил его руку, его молочную мягкую кожу, надеясь, что он тоже так думал.

\- Там их наверное уже не осталось, - вздох, - Шлатт такое не любит. Ай, тебе же не нравится, когда я о нём говорю, потому что ты ревнуешь!

У Техноблейда не было энергии это опровергнуть. Он всё-таки пытался уснуть.

\- Ну как я к нему вернусь? Он так меня капитально наебал. Отнял всё, что у меня было. А ты меня подобрал, Техно, как… бездомного кота, - он посмеялся и обнял его шею.

Когда Техноблейд встречался с Шлаттом на очередных переговорах по поводу цен, и тарифов, и пошлин, Шлатт ему говорил обратное. Что Уилбур подставил его с проклятым Арктическим мостом, что сбежал, бросив обанкротившуюся “Терру Нову”, “как использованный гандон”. Его хриплый голос по-бараньи дрожал, когда он говорил ему, дымя бесценной сигарой:

\- Не доверяй этому сукиному сыну. Ему быстро становится скучно.

Техноблейд потёрся щекой о его грудь и прижался к тёплому телу ещё сильнее. Нет, если он будет думать, то никогда не уснёт. Если он будет думать о том, что эта его игривая беспощадность может быть применена не только к его врагам, но и к самому Техноблейду, что этот мрачный холод, вдруг Уилбура одолевающий - это его настоящее, не притворное состояние, что будь его воля, он бы не пел ему колыбельные на ночь, а лил бы фальшивые слёзы на императорских похоронах - то это ещё одна бессонная ночь со сбитым одеялом и противной горечью во рту.

Поэтому Техноблейд закрыл глаза и слушал его голос с этим северным акцентом, и просто думал о том, какой Уилбур красивый. Одна улыбка на этом чистом личике стоила того, чтобы за неё отдать страну. Уилбур ему улыбался, и в его тёмных прищуренных глазах отражались огоньки жёлтых тюльпанчиков. Свежий атлантический ветер растрёпывал его кудри, и Техноблейд поправлял их так, как Уилбуру нравилось - чтобы они спадали ему на лоб, но они тут же растрёпывались снова, как только он отнимал руку, чтобы обхватить его лицо. Оно так правильно помещалось в его ладонях - бархатные щёки под мозолистыми толстыми пальцами.

Как всякий серьёзный человек, Техноблейд придумывал себе сны сам.

“Я не знал, что Ньюфаундленд такой красивый,” - говорил Техноблейд, не смотря ни на домики, ни на цветы, ни на зелёные склоны.

“Антарктика лучше,” - отвечал Уилбур.

Сквозь полусон Техноблейд услышал, как Уилбур снова зевнул и замолчал, устав говорить. Он требовательно хрюкнул ему в шею.

\- Прости, да, я… - он рассмеялся, - Я тебе что, Шахеризада, Техно?

Его высокий смех хорошо справлялся с тяжёлыми, запутанными мыслями. Он звенел, разгоняя свинцовую тревогу, которая всегда клонила голову Техноблейда вниз металлической болью.

Нет, когда Уилбур смеялся, и Техноблейд физически чувствовал его смех в сотрясающейся груди, и мог прижаться к ней, и сжать его в своих руках, и лизнуть его солоноватую шею, извиняясь, - тогда можно было спать.

Уилбуру шёл оранжевый - оранжевые тюльпаны почти в цвет порозовевших на промозглом ветру щёк. Техноблейд фыркал, отгоняя от себя назойливый цветочный запах, и тыкался в его холодные щёки, и его подвижный пятачок чувствовал каждую плохо выбритую щетинку, а потом - каждую трещину на зефирных губах. Уилбур обвивал руки вокруг его толстой шеи и позволял приподнять себя в крепких объятьях. 

Это был хороший сон. Под него было можно и заснуть.


End file.
